Push of a Button
by Goryu29
Summary: Aigis' curiosity at the hot springs changes the fate of one of her friends and herself and will bind them in unexpected ways. Not that either of them mind this of course.


Fuuka/Aigis ~Push of a Button~

Aigis POV

The date is November 19 2009. I have been invited by Mitsuru-san to the 'hot springs' of the hotel we are currently staying in. While I am not effective with water, the levels of the hot spring only reach up to a bit lower than my knees. I find it acceptable to join my friends as the water will not be a threat to me and the others. Arriving at the hot springs, I find Mitsuru-san, Yukari-san, and Fuuka-san, all wrapped up in what appears to be a towel. It seems they have discarded their clothing for some unexplained reason and are now what they call 'naked'. I do not see much of difference asides from more exposed 'skin' as Yukari-san calls it. I do not mind this 'exposure' and jump along my friends to the hot springs.

At first, we swore we heard noises and what appeared in my sensors as whispers, but after a thorough check out of the springs, it appears we are alone. The four of us relaxed and talked for a while, and at some point Yukari-san and the others took the towels off and put them on the rock in order to 'bathe'. I see….analyzing the bodies, this must be the primal form of humans, what Junpei-san I believed call 'naked'. It is interesting, but something called my attention, and I turned it to Fuuka "Fuuka-san…" I look down and point to the odd round hole in the lower middle of her body "What is that?"

"O-oh" Fuuka smiled at me, happy to answer my question "That's a bellybutton Aigis."

"…Button?" I tilt my head in curiosity "Ah…so it activates something?"

"W-well not reall-aah…!" I decided to press the button for my own analysis, and my findings proved to be strange. Fuuka-san let out a strange sound from her mouth, and I can tell that her body heat increased. …I still don't understand what the button does. I decide to press it again, despite Fuuka-san telling me not to. She lets out the same sound, and looks at me with a look I do not recognize in my database. I try again, but Fuuka puts her hands in my way "N-no Aigis don't…not here!" she says to me in a hushed tone. I detect that she is nervous…I do not comprehend why though. Did I press the button wrong then? Maybe it needs to be pressed in a particular matter in order for its function to work properly. I decide to prior for more information.

"Fuuka-san, nothing has changed with you. Is your 'belly button' not working properly?' I ask. I notice that her body heat increased again, particularly around her cheeks. "U-um…it-it doesn't do anything Aigis. It's difficult to explain, but is just part of the human body."

"…? So…it is a decoration?" Fuuka nods to me "…I see" I nod back in understanding "I find it bizarre, but nevertheless, thank you for your help Fuuka-san."

"U-um…s-sure Aigis…" I notice Fuuka quickly picked her towel and ran off in a hurry. I decide to go to 'rest' as well, and leave the springs. Come to think of it…I turn around and do not see Mitsuru-san or Yukari-san return from behind the rock. I do not detect anything unusual asides from the water making some odd ripple waves near the rock. It must be the small waterfall behind it where they went off to. I leave the springs and prepare for our departure the next day.

Over the course of a few weeks later, I noticed that Fuuka kept glancing at me, but never approaches me. It confuses me, and after much deliberation, I decided to ask Junpei-san for help.

"Aaah…" He grinned, for reasons unknown to me "You see Aigis, Fuuka is uh…" he whistled for a moment "She's in need of protection." He winks "'Special Protection'"

I gasp at that "P-protection…?!" Junpei nods "I see…I desire to protect her then. How can I be by her side then?"

Junpei-san looks at me with a strange smile and tells me that I need to press my lips against Fuuka-san's and lock them together for a few seconds. ….What a strange way to protect someone I admit, but if Fuuka-san needs protection, I desire to offer my services. Thanking Junpei I leave for Fuuka-san's room and knock on her door.

"Who is it?" I hear Fuuka-san's voice calling out from behind the door "It is Aigis." I answer. For a few seconds, everything is quiet, and Fuuka-san opens the door "H-Hi Aigis…" she greets me with a stutter. She seems nervous, and does not make eye contact with me. Regardless I offer my services, and press my lips against Fuuka-san's for a few seconds before pulling back. It seems Junpei-san's tips worked. I detect a lot of body heat from Fuuka-san. "Fuuka-san, I desire to be by your side. …Will you let me protect you?" I say, in hopes that she accepts her need for protection. Fuuka looks at me with wide eyes, and her cheeks are a strong red color, but she nods and grabs my hand, pulling me into her room and closing the door behind me. She has nice decorations. Like her name, she has quite the garden of flowers. She must take good care for them. Fuuka and I sit down on her bed and she looks at me, as if confused on what to do "Ai-Aigis…this is…a bit sudden…bu-but I like you a lot too…"

"…I like you too Fuuka-san" It is true after all, and my words seem to make Fuuka-san happy as she hugs me "Never leave my side…." I smile and hug her back. It makes her feel comfortable I believe "I will not leave you Fuuka-san, I promise you that."

Fuuka presses her lips against my own again, and cuddles in my arms and rests her head in my chest. We stay like this for a while…and I do not mind. I am protecting Fuuka-san, and I will not falter in my duty.


End file.
